pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 2:!En Pueblo Airearcoiris!
AUTORA:Por motivos (susurrando)osea,que si no ago esto solo abran 13 capitulos,(con voz normal) el titulo es: Ö,ahora si se ponne bien raro. Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png(caminando) Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png(se detiene y mira al suelo) Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png(sube la cabeza) Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png(se inmoviliza) Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngyArchivo:Cara de Vaporeon.png(Mucho más adelante) Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngyArchivo:Cara de Vaporeon.png(sienten una sencación misteriosa y tenebrosa) Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngyArchivo:Cara de Vaporeon.png!¿que paso?! Archivo:Cara de Vaporeon.pngy Jade!!! Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngyArchivo:Cara de Vaporeon.png(se dan la vuelta) Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png(viendo fijamente al piso) Empieza a sonar de fondo Poker Face Archivo:Cara de Vaporeon.pngö,hay que ir por Jade. Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngJadee. Archivo:Cara de Vaporeon.png(gotita anime) vaya,ya se adelanto. Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png(salta a donde esta Carolina) Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngohhh(se da la vuelta y va con Jade y Carolina)(le dice a Jade)que te paso?,estas bien? Archivo:Cara de Snivy.pngSí. *Y nuesros heroes contiuaron caminando* Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngQue raro,todavia sigue la canción de fondo,pero si que mola. Archivo:Cara de Vaporeon.pngSi que buena canción. Archivo:Cara de Snivy.pngMe canse. Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png,Archivo:Cara de Vaporeon.pngy La AUTORA:Queee. Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png(toma un CD) Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png,Archivo:Cara de Vaporeon.pngy La AUTORA:Ö. se pone de fondo: Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... {1,2,3,4} Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout Everybody get's that way.. Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody get's that way. Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Sometimes I'm in a jam I've gotta make a plan It might be crazy I do it anyway No way to know for sure I'll figure out a cure I'm patchin' up the holes But then it overflows If I'm not doin' to well Why be so hard on my self Chorus Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again till I get it right Nobody's Perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes. Nobody's perfect....... Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Sometimes I work a scheme But then it flips on me Dosen't turn out how I planned gets stuck in quick sand No problem, can be solved Once I get involved I try to be delicate Then crash right into it But my intentions are good{yeah yeah yeah} Sometimes just mis-understood Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again till I get it right Nobody's Perfect! You live and you'll learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes... Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Nobody's perfect I gotta work it! I know that i'll find a way. Nobody's perfect! Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Sometimes I fix things up And they fall apart again. Nobody's perfect Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: I know I mix things up But I always get it right in the end. {you know I do} Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Talking Next time you feel like its just one of those days when you just can't seem to win If things don't turn out the way you planned, FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT! Don't stay down! Try again!{yeah} Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Singing Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' about... Everybody get's that way... Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' about... everybody gets that way Chorus Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again till I get it right Nobody's Perfect! You'll live and you'll learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes... Nobody's perfect I gotta work it I know that I'll find a way nobody's perfect you'll live and you'll learn it cause everybody makes mistakes Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png: Nobody's Perfect Nobody perfect no no Nobody's perfect fin Categoría:Capítulos